Dragon Rising
by Krika1119
Summary: Two Dragon Slayers looking for their foster parents will get involved in one crazy adventure after another. Hopefully they can survive from what's to come. After all, their story will be partially tied to the story of Fairy Tail. So be prepared for anything!
1. Enter the Dragon!

**Krika: What is up guys?! Krika here bringing you my very first Fairy Tail story! Dragon Rising! Introducing a main protagonist who will be playing a major role in a side story of the Fairy Tail plot! Chronologically, the story will begin when the series/manga first started. However, a bit of a time skip will be in place, so without further adeu, let's begin the story! Spells will be in bold so they stick out more so you guys can see what my Dragon Slayer OC is packing!**

* * *

In a large forest in the kingdom of Fiore lived a boy, roughly around 10 years old, he had hair that was white as snow, with eyes matching the same color. He wore some simple black and white clothing, though with him...was a great dragon, with scales that shined like precious gemstones. The young boy was Yugo Dracon, and the dragon was the Crystal Dragon, Kalec. Kalec had found Yugo when he was just five, and has raised him since, teaching him all about culture, language, and even magic. The two had formed a close bond, to where they see each other as a family.

"Hey dad? Are there any others like you in the world?" The young boy asked his adoptive father.

"There are many dragons in the world, Yugo. However, we have kept ourselves hidden from humans for many years. Some humans see us as beings of destruction, and used a special form of magic to battle against us. But what's ironic is that I taught you the same magic that was used against me," the Crystal Dragon chuckles as he said this, "but...I guess the reason behind it was to make sure you can protect yourself, just in case I was to leave your side"

"But that won't happen, right? We'll be together forever!" Yugo said with a smile.

Kalec smiled at the boy, "Yes...even if I were to not be by your side...I will always be with you in spirit, watching over you"

The two had formed a bond that matched that to a family's, one that could never be broken. But one faithful day...Kalec had suddenly disappeared during the night, leaving Yugo by himself, with only a diamond scale attached to a necklace to remember him by.

"Dad...where did you go?" Yugo had tears going down his face, the dragon that raised him had suddenly disappeared, and without even telling him. But, Yugo wiped his eyes and smiled, "Well, wherever you are, I'll find you! No matter how long it takes!"

And so...the journey begins...of this young Dragon Slayer...

* * *

 ***Several Years Later...***

 **Crystal Dragon: Roar!** a large cloud of hard diamonds continually barrage a group of bandits, knocking them all out. "Well, that was easy," a young teen said. Yugo had come a long way since the day Kalec disappeared, he reached a town called Elogai and found a Wizards Guild that had taken a liking to dragons. Yugo now wears a black shirt underneath a pure white sleeveless hoodie, with grey jeans with black and white shoes. On his right arm was a white tattoo of his Guild's crest, two dragons that were back to back to each other. "Well, might as well transport you guys to the authorities and get this job done".

"Well done Yugo!" a black and white, talking cat wearing a green shirt approached the Dragon Slayer, "I knew you could do it!"

"It was nothing, Ciel. These guys weren't really all that tough. Now if they were rogue Wizards, than I would have brought some backup".

"Like Alice and Candy?" The black and white cat asked.

"Yeah. After all, me and Alice are both Dragon Slayers. But we're still yet to find the dragons who raised us..."

"Kalec and Mizu, right?" Ciel said, saying the names of the dragons Yugo and Alice talked about.

Yugo looked down and held the scale in his hand, "Yeah...strange they both disappeared on the exact same date"

"Kind of strange, huh? But hey! You two have come a long way! I mean, I heard you two were pushovers when you joined the guild!"

Yugo's head dropped and anime depression lines hung over his head, "Please don't remind me of that..." He looks at the bandits and ties them up before carrying them, with Ciel walking next to him. They soon got to a prison transport that was ready, they got their reward, 5,000 jewel, and headed back to the guild.

* * *

 ***Elogai Town***

Elogai town was smaller than Magnolia, but the buildings weren't lacking in color, the roofs being a myriad of colors, ranging from green, yellow, red, and anything you can think of. In the center of the town was the home of the Wizards Guild that Yugo and Ciel belonged to. The Rising Dragon Guild.

Yugo opened the doors and inside, he smiled. The interior of the Guild Hall had many statues of dragons, even two in particular that looked like Kalec and Mizu, a Water Dragon that taught Alice Water Dragon Slayer magic. Many of the other members of the guild were either hanging out, drinking or eating, or picking out their next job.

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Yugo said...before getting pelted by a random ball of sand.

"Finally! Been waiting for you, Yugo!" a guy around the same age as Yugo said. He wore a beige coat with a dark brown shirt underneath, along with blue jeans and beige sandals. For appearances, he had tanned skin with slick backed brown hair and brown eyes. His mark was on his right hand and was a brown color.

"Kaze..." Yugo said, glaring at the fellow guild member while spitting out sand.

"Oh boy...here we go again..." One of the onlookers said at the hostilities between the two.

"These two are almost as bad as those two wizards from Fairy Tail...Natsu and Gray was it?"

"Yeah. The Salamander and the only Ice Maker Magic wizard in that Guild"

Yugo clenched his fist as hard crystals formed on it, "You got a death wish, dust head?"

Kaze put his fist in his palm as a brown magic circle formed and sand swirled around his hands, "I want some pay back for yesterday!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that Lacrima I ate was a Fire Lacrima!?" Yugo said, his eyes in a comically white fashion, and a tic mark to go along with it.

"Maybe you should have checked the damn color of it instead of eating it right away you glutton!" Kaze said, with the same expression as Yugo.

"That's it! **Crystal Dragon: Diamond Fist!** " Yugo shouted out as a white magic circle with a dragon's head in the center appeared and he leaped to throw a punch at Kaze.

" **Sand Make: Knuckle!** " Kaze shouted as he threw his hands out and a mass of sand turned into a large, hard sandy fist that collided with Yugo's attack.

The other guild members got out of the way while the two wizards, a Crystal Dragon Slayer, and a Maker Magic wizard that uses sand, duke it out in the guild hall.

"They're gonna destroy the guild hall if they keep this up!" A panicked guild member said.

"If those two keep acting like this while they're in the guild, they'll never make S-Class!" Another guy said.

"Alright you two! That's enough! **Water Dragon: Roar!** " a torrent of water slammed into the two wizards as they were washed out of the guild hall.

"I knew they would be here..." Ciel said with a sweatdrop.

A young girl, a little younger than Yugo and Kaze walked out the guild hall with her hands on her hips, she wore blue shorts with a green fit t-shirt, around her shoulder was a zipped up bag that was a dark blue color, no doubt having some items in it. She also had light blue hair and eyes, with her guild mark on her other arm, the color being light blue as well. Beside her was a walking cat that had pink fur with blue spots, wearing a cute blue dress.

"Honestly, can't you two go one day without breaking out in a fight? I swear, you two will destroy the guild hall some day..." The young girl said. This is Alice Wyve, the second Dragon Slayer of the Rising Dragon guild. She was raised by Mizu, much like how Yugo was raised by Kalec. These two have heard of other Dragon Slayers. Like Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, and Gajeel Redfox from the Phantom Lord guild. Though Rising Dragon never really took a liking to the Phantom Lord, even if their guildmaster is one of the ten Wizard Saints.

"But you didn't...need to give us a bath..." Yugo said in a pained voice.

"I wouldn't had too if you two didn't start fighting for the tenth time this week" Alice said.

"Yeah, can't you two get along?" the blue and pink cat said. This is Alice's partner, Candy. Candy and Ciel treat each other like siblings, much like Alice and Yugo. Only difference is that Candy doesn't nag Ciel when he does something wrong.

"Hey, we've been like this when we were kids, and it's not like that's going to change" Kaze said to the younger Dragon Slayer.

"I know that, I was there when me and Yugo first joined the guild 7 years ago. You two got into a fight the moment you two met" Alice said.

* * *

 ***7 Years Ago...***

Back when Yugo and Alice were just little kids, they were alone without their foster parents to look after them. But once they reached Elogai town, things changed when they found the Rising Dragon guild.

"Hey Alice! Look! With the way this place looks, someone has got to know where Kalec and Mizu went!" a young Yugo said in joy.

"Are you sure? I mean, all the people we asked in town didn't seem to know anything..." Alice said.

"Hey, I'm sure about this, alright? This place may just give us some clues about where Kalec, Mizu, and all the other dragons disappeared to" Yugo said to the younger Dragon Slayer, assuring her.

Yugo opened the doors and he and Alice saw all the members of the guild, but what really interested them was the statues of dragons.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Yugo said, his eyes sparkling. Though his outburst caught the attention of the guild members.

"Huh? A couple of kids?" One of the members said.

"You two lost or something? Where are your parents?" another asked.

"That's what we're here to do. My name is Yugo Dracon. My friend here is Alice Wyve. We want to ask the one who heads this guild if he seen any dragons. More specifically a Crystal Dragon named Kalec and a Water Dragon named Mizu. They raised me and Alice" Yugo explained to the Guild.

"Raised by dragons?" A guild member said before laughing, but that annoyed Yugo.

"Hey! I'm not joking jerk! They really raised us and they really were dragons!" Yugo said, glaring.

"Now, now. No need to be upset young boy. In fact, I'm intrigued about these two dragons you call Kalec and Mizu" someone said before a man walked out from the group of people, he looked to be in his mid 30's. He was pretty burly, wearing a blue vest with no shirt underneath, along with black shorts and black metal bands around his forearms, and some open-toed sandals. He had a chiseled face with black short hair and some facial hair. The guild's mark on his right arm and on the back of his vest in a black color. He was giving a kind smile to the two young Dragon Slayers.

"Master..." the guild member that laughed at Yugo said.

"So...you're in charge here?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I'm the guild master here. My name is Walrus" The man told the two.

"So...do you know where Kalec and Mizu are?" Yugo asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know...no one has seen a dragon in many years. Not even myself," this disappointed the two young kids, "but...I'm sure that if they did raise the two of you, they should be somewhere in the world"

"Yeah...but we've been looking for them for a while now..." Alice said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Well, you're welcomed to stay here anytime. We'll help the two of you if we find any evidence of your foster parents" Walrus assured the two of them.

"Okay...then I want to join the guild! I want to become strong enough so I can find Kalec and Mizu!" Yugo exclaimed.

"A kid like you joining the guild? Depends if you're strong..." a young Kaze said, wearing a beige shirt and shorts with sandals.

"Huh?! And who the heck are you!?" Yugo said, feeling irritated at the boy that was no older than him.

"Kaze Shu. I joined Rising Dragon about a week ago" Kaze said, "and frankly you don't look so tough"

"Oh yeah?! Why don't you say that to my face?!" Yugo said, his blood boiling.

And with that, the two started fighting, actually destroying a small portion of the guild hall, but Walrus laughed.

"Well, seems like we got another energetic member!" smiles at Alice, "And what of you? Do you want to join the guild?"

"I...I'm not sure..." Alice said timidly.

"Take your time. I'd hate to force a decision on a child as young as you," Walrus smiles kindly at her.

Alice couldn't help but smile as well, and she knew that maybe...just maybe the guild can help her find her mother...

* * *

 ***Present***

Things died down with the help of Walrus, and now the three wizards and cat partners were in the guild hall, but Yugo and Alice couldn't help but look at the dragon statues that looked like their adoptive parents.

"It's been seven years...and yet no trace of them has been found..." Alice said.

"Well, did you really think that finding a dragon would be easy? After all, Walrus did say himself that no one has seen a dragon for many years" Kaze said while drinking some water.

"I'm sure we'll find them soon. After all, we've earned a lot of experience during our time in the guild Alice. Maybe when we get to doing S-Class quests, we'll be able to find them faster" Yugo said while eating some quartz.

"You're right Yugo. We just need to keep getting stronger and we'll find Mizu and Kalec," Alice said before drinking some water as well...however, she drank it out of a barrel...

 _Father...wait for me...I'll find you soon enough..._

* * *

 **Krika: Hope you guys like the first chapter! You may seem some similarities to Fairy Tail and Rising Dragon. This is intentional, since I like the rivalry relationship between Natsu and Gray, I couldn't help but make Yugo and Kaze the same. And if you guys are wondering what the names Kaze and Mizu mean, they're really Japanese words. Kaze is Japanese for wind while Mizu is Japanese for water. I'll make sure to post as many chapters as I can, and I welcome any ideas you guys might have that I can place in the story.**


	2. The Ones who Hunt Dragons

**Krika: Hey guys, welcome to the second chapter of Dragon Rising. This chapter will start aligning with the main plot of Fairy Tail, but my OC characters will not get involved in any way. There will also be references as well. Anyway, enjoy the story and leave any comments until the end of the chapter. Let's begin!**

* * *

 ***Five Days After what Happened in the 1st Chapter...***

Yugo, Alice, and Kaze have been going on jobs frequently together, and mostly the harder to take on jobs as well, ones that went up to 100,000 Jewel. Right now, the three and the two cats were at the request board.

"Aw man...where'd that book job go? That was 200,000...I could buy some good crystals with that kind of money..." Yugo said in disappointment.

"A couple wizards from Fairy Tail took that job not too long ago. Plus I heard that the client raised the reward to 2 million," a guild member told them, which made their jaws drop in shock.

"2 million Jewel?! Who the heck pays that much money just to get one book?!" Kaze exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's like S-Class pay! Whoever the client is, he must be pretty damn desperate!" Yugo said.

"It must be one expensive book then!" Ciel said.

"I don't think that's the case Ciel..." Alice retorted.

"Well, we can go with this one. Some rogue wizards have been giving a nearby town a hard time" Kaze takes the request, where the reward was 10,000 Jewel.

"Okay then, let's get going," Yugo said, grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, let's go! Gotta pay off rent at the dorms somehow," Alice said, following Yugo with Kaze.

 _I feel like I'm forgetting something about these two..._ Kaze thought, trying to think of something.

* * *

 ***Travelling by Cart...***

Yugo and Alice were laying on their backs, looking a little green as well. This is something that they figured is common with all Dragon Slayers...they all get motion sickness...

"Oh yeah...you two get sick just by stepping one foot into a vehicle..." Kaze said to the two sick wizards.

"Shut up..." Yugo said, trying not to lose his lunch.

"You'd figure that this wouldn't be a big deal at all, since you guys go on so many missions" Candy said.

"Yeah...but really me and Yugo have you and Ciel to fly us to our destination..." Alice said sickly.

"True..." Ciel said.

"I still don't get that. You two are cats, yet you can walk upright, talk, and have wings. What's up with that?" Kaze asked the two cats.

"Hey, we don't know either, okay? Kinda a good idea to just accept the fact we can fly" Ciel retorted to the sand wizard.

"But it still makes me wonder...we're cats, but we came out of eggs that Alice and Yugo found a week after joining the guild. So...are we dragons or something?" Candy said, pondering the thought.

Ciel just sweatdropped and had a deadpanned smile, "Uhh...don't think too much about it Candy...kinda a complicated thing, really"

Suddenly, the cart stopped, making Alice and Yugo perk up.

"Hey, we're here," Kaze said before jumping at Yugo and Alice shouting in joy.

"Alright! Let's get this job done!" Yugo said, some fire in his eyes.

* * *

The group walked into the town, which was called Yukumo Town, known to be a trading route for many merchant guilds. In fact, there many stalls that had items for sale.

"Wow. Guess we got here just in time. Seems like a good majority of the merchant guilds are here selling stuff," Alice said, looking at all the stalls.

"Well, the client should be around here..." Kaze said, looking around.

"Hey! Are you two wizards?" One of the merchants called out to the group.

"Yeah. We're from Rising Dragon," Yugo told the merchant.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm glad you came to help me with this town's problem!" The merchant said.

"So, what seems to be the problem? The request said that there are some rogue wizards messing with this peaceful town," Ciel said.

"Well...you see, me and all these other merchants are scared to leave town. And that's because the wizards ambush travelling merchants and steal all of their valuables," The merchant explained to the wizards.

"Well, don't worry, we'll handle them in no time at all. How many can there be anyway?" Yugo said.

"Well...there's always been ten that have been seen by the people who were robbed by them," the merchant told them.

"Ten? Oh man...this is going to be tough depending on their magic..." Alice said, a bit nervous.

"We've handled worse...but, just to be safe, we might as well stock up on supplies," Kaze said to his fellow guild members.

"I can give you any supplies that I can spare. It's the least I can do for you for helping the town," The merchant said, giving the each of them supplies that they would need in dealing with the rogue wizards.

"Thanks. We'll get this done as soon as we can. Then you guys will be free to move through the routes freely," Kaze said, and he and the others head out to deal with the wizards.

* * *

 ***Some Time Later...***

The group was travelling through the main trade route that people have said that the rogue wizards have been hanging around.

"Alright...let's be careful...Ciel, Candy stay close to us, alright?" Yugo said to the two cats.

"Right," The two said at the same time.

Yugo stopped and sniffed the air, and quickly makes Alice and Kaze duck and a lightning bolt sails over them, "Crap! That was close! I barely picked up that scent!"

"Where did that come from?! And was that Lightning Magic?!" Alice said, pretty worried since Lightning Magic is her weakness, what with her element being water.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the townsfolk got some wizards to help them," A voice said from what seemed to be everywhere.

"They look to be from an official guild. But I'm sure they're not as strong as the last group of wizards who came into this forest," another voice said.

"So you're from a Dark Guild, huh? Figures..." Kaze said, readying himself.

"Oh yeah. We're the Draco Venatores Guild," One of the several voices said.

"Draco Venatores? That means dragon hunters..." Yugo said, growing agitated.

"Yeah. We hunt mainly wyverns and drakes, and the rarer, the better. Means more money for us," Another one of the voices said with a chuckle, angering the Dragon Slayers even more. Even though wyverns and drakes aren't classified as actual dragons, they're at least closely related to them.

"That's it! You crossed the line! **Crystal Dragon Roar!** ," Yugo took a deep breath and made a funnel with his hands at his mouth, a white magic circle with a dragon's head in the center appeared in front of him before exhaling a mass of crystal shards at some trees, tearing them to shreds and causing some of the mysterious figures jump out of the way.

"What the hell?! Dragon Slayer Magic?!" One of the figures, who were all wearing cloaks, shouted in shock.

"You're messing with the Rising Dragon Guild here, buddy!" Yugo said, ready to go off the handle at any moment.

"Rising Dragon? So, you're that Guild that's themed after dragons. Even though no one has seen one," One of the figures said, raising a covered hand and a yellow magic circle appears.

Kaze put his fist in his palm as a brown magic circle appears, " **Sand Make: Shield!** ," Kaze throws his arms outward as a wall of sand rises and blocks the Lightning Magic.

"Take this! **Water Dragon Roar!** ," Alice took a deep breath and made a funnel with her hands over her mouth and a blue Dragon Slayer magic circle appeared in front of her and she unleashed a mass of water that washed away a couple of the rogue wizards from the force of the attack.

"TWO Dragon Slayers!?" One of the several figures shouted in surprise as he was washed away.

"You might as well give up right now!" Kaze shouted to them.

They heard someone chuckling and a tall figure walked out of the shadows, he was cloaked like all the other Dark Guild wizards, except he didn't have a hood up. He had black, neatly combed hair with a long black beard. He had a scar over his left eye, which was fogged over, indicating he was blind in his left eye. His right eye was a deep red color, "Give up? I don't think our guild doesn't know the meaning of the word, little dragon," The man said in a gruff voice. **(Little dragon is basically an insult to a Rising Dragon member)**

"Y-Yuro!" One of the dark wizards said, him, as well as the others started backing away, disappearing in the darkness.

"Seems like your friends don't agree..."

"They fled so I they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire," Yuro, the name of the man, said before he held a hand up and a black magic circle appeared, " **Dark Spear!** ". A spear made of darkness shot out of the magic circle and went towards Yugo, who crossed his arms.

" **Crystal Dragon Scales!** " Thick, crystal scales appeared all over his body, which managed to block the magic attack, but he was still sent flying into a tree, making him gasp from losing air from his lungs before he slumped against the tree, trying to catch his breath.

"Yugo!" Alice shouted before turning to the man and glared before she rose her right hand up as water wrapped around it, " **Water Dragon Slicer!** ". She threw her right hand out as the water went out towards the man, who dodge it as the water cut straight through a boulder, destroying it.

" **Sand Make: Hammer!** " Kaze shouted, using his Maker Magic to slam a hammer made of sand on the man, who took it like it was nothing.

"My turn... **Shadow Spikes** ," Multiple spikes made of darkness shot out of the ground, causing the three to start dodging the attacks.

"Yugo!" Alice reached into her bag and got out a Fire Lacrima and threw it towards him, which he caught quickly and ate it quickly and swallowed it.

"Thanks...now it's time to get serious! **Ruby Dragon...ROAR!** ," Yugo unleashed his breath attack, but instead the crystal shards were a ruby color and caught fire, causing the man's eye's to widen and try to dodge the attack, but was unsuccessful as the crystals caught his cloak on fire, causing him to toss it aside.

"Damn...that was a dirty trick you brat!" Yuro shouted towards a grinning Yugo.

"Like that? Any Lacrima I eat, I gain its elemental properties and can unleash them," Yugo explained.

Yuro just growled, "Fine then...guess I can't really keep up with you three little dragons after all...but this won't be the last you've seen of us..." The older figure said before jumping back into the darkness, disappearing.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Kaze said, putting his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yeah...but we better report this back to Master Walrus. He'll want to know about this," Alice said as Candy and Ciel came out of hiding behind a tree.

"Good idea, let's tell the client we got the job done and head home," Ciel said to the three.

After telling the merchant that the rogue wizards wouldn't be bothering anyone anymore, they got their pay and some supplies as a bonus, before they headed back home.

* * *

"I see...so you fought against a small band of wizards from a Dark Guild, eh?" Walrus said, having listened to the three's report.

"Yeah. There was also this big guy who calls himself Yuro. He seems to use a sort of darkness magic," Kaze said.

"Yuro you say? That's the right-hand man of the Draco Venatores guild...I'm surprised you two managed to push him back," The guildmaster said, intrigued.

"I doubt that was enough to push them back for good. They'll be back to cause trouble again," Yugo said, getting a nod from Walrus.

"I would assume so. Dark Guilds are quite stubborn. So you may end up fighting them in the near future"

"We figured. So everyone will have to be careful as they go on jobs," Alice said.

"Agreed. Now you three get some rest. No doubt you all used quite a bit of magical energy," Walrus suggested to the three, who complied and went to their dorms. _Draco Venatores...now you show your hand...brother..._

* * *

 **Krika: Hope you guys like this chapter! Review what you think and give me any ideas that might work in the story. Anyway, see ya next time!**


End file.
